


you can fix it later

by ghosttotheparty



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boys In Love, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, basically the reason sander isnt wearing a shirt in his post, sanders bowie makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttotheparty/pseuds/ghosttotheparty
Summary: sander doing his bowie makeup while robbe watches
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	you can fix it later

robbe watched sander do his makeup, watched his brows furrow in focus, his tongue peeking out from between his lips, watched him lean back and scan his own face in the mirror before leaning back in and fixing the lines so they’re as straight as possible.

“baby, it looks fine,” robbe said, tilting his head and leaning back against the wall behind the bed he sat on. sander looked at him in the mirror, smiling as his face softened.

“ive wanted to do this for years, i want it to look perfect.”

“it does look perfect.”

sander dropped the brush, glancing at the red lightning bolt across his face before looking back at robbe, raising his eyebrows and cocking his head in a reprimanding expression.

“you just want a kiss,” he said, suppressing a smile as robbe nodded consideringly.

“i would like a kiss, yes.” robbe raised his own eyebrows, dropping his forward in emphasis. “but it really does look perfect, sander. seriously.”

sander sighed, examining the makeup again. his eyes focused on every flaw, every lines that wasn’t quite straight, every place where the makeup bled. it’s the same as when he looks at his drawings, his painting. but he supposed not everyone has his eyes. not everyone sees what he sees.

“sander...” robbe almost whined, seemingly knowing exactly what sander was thinking. “it looks amazing.”

sander turned in his seat to look at robbe.

he looked inviting, leaning against the wall with his head tilted back, an exaggerated frown on his face.

“i don’t wanna smudge my makeup,” sander said, teasing.

“it’s not on your mouth.”

“robbe—”

“pleeeaaase...”

sander huffed, grinning, and crossed the room, throwing himself onto the bed before crawling so he was between robbe’s legs.

he kissed him gently, feeling robbes hands come up to hold his shoulders tightly. he smiled against his mouth, sensing robbe holding back from touching his face the way he usually did. sander brought a hand up, winding it in robbe’s hair as robbe’s tongue slipped against sander’s lip.

“mm.” sander pulled back, pressing his lips together. robbe whined, trying to pull him closer but sander sat up, away from robbe.

“i have to be careful.”

“you can fix it later,” robbe said, opening his eyes. sander snorted, rolling his eyes, and robbe smiled softly.

“you look amazing,” he said quietly.

“yeah?”

“mm-hm.” his fingers slipped across sander’s neck and collarbone, under his shirt. his fingertips were warm, but sander shivered.

sander leaned back in, pressing his lips to robbe’s in a harsh kiss, and robbe gasped, wrapping his arms around sander’s neck. sander pressed him back against the wall, sliding his hands around robbe’s neck to tug his hair.

“thought you didn’t wanna mess up your makeup,” robbe said when sander pulled away with a gasp.

“i can fix it later.”


End file.
